


Am I dead?

by emo_lonrr



Series: Mystrade Mondays [3]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Kissing, M/M, Mystrade Monday, Mystrade Monday Prompts
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-08 18:07:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27160892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emo_lonrr/pseuds/emo_lonrr
Summary: Mystrade Monday Prompt"Am I dead?"
Relationships: Mycroft Holmes/Greg Lestrade
Series: Mystrade Mondays [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1967062
Kudos: 25





	Am I dead?

Greg was sitting on a chair looking at nothing. His mind kept looping that terrible scene. Whenever he shut his eyes it's still there. The image of his wife kissing someone else in front of his eyes. 

This was the first time in months he came early to the house to surprise his wife, Clara. When he reached and knocked on the door, she didn't answer, he used his own key, he walked to the living room and heard noises from the bedroom. Curiously he peeked and saw his wife with someone having sex on their bed.

He froze and then a minute later he calmly closed the door. He went to the living room and sat on the sofa, waiting for them to come out. 

***

He was fortunate that he only had to wait 10 min until they showed their faces. The man came out for water, he didn't see Greg until he made himself seen by clearing his throat. The man was startled and yelled. Clara came running out and stopped when she saw Greg sitting there sipping tea. Papers were on the table and as Clara realized what they were, she instantly went pale and began backing and sobbing.

"I have signed these, just your signature is left," said Greg. "We will then discuss all the things we have to divide between ourselves". 

He stands and goes out with a duffel in his hands.

***

He walks until he can't. A bus station was nearest and the closest shelter to avoid rain, he slid down to the ground and let the tears run down. 

After so many hours he felt someone besides him, his eyes were dry and his face all blotched up. He looked up to see who was out in the middle of the night and saw Mycroft. Mycroft smiled and nodded, telling him he was there. He slid down to him and quietened Greg by placing his hand on his shoulder. It helped Greg, it was almost an intimate gesture, he was being pulled towards Mycroft on his own, something in Mycroft or rather him being here, he wanted to kiss him. Badly.

He started leaning towards him, at first Mycroft froze but then he leaned in too but as soon as their lips touched and a kiss was formed he pulled back. As soon as he pulled back he said "As much as I would love to kiss you, you are in grief, you are sad and angry. I want you but I wish not to be a decision you would regret later on." Greg didn't like that but he understood. "You will now come to my house. I have the guest bedroom prepared and I hope you will find it to your liking, Gregory."

Mycroft started standing up and ready to pull Greg up when Greg said in a small voice, "Am I dead?".

Mycroft had a sad smile and kissed his cheek and whispered," Am I really a dream to you?"

**Author's Note:**

> A fic rec: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1524647


End file.
